Les vacances de Tatsuha
by Chawia
Summary: Une semaine entière de vacances avec Ryûichi Sakuma, Tatsuha ne pouvait pas rêver mieux… c’est du moins ce qu’il croyait !
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente de les emprunter le temps de cette courte histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre I  
**

Tatsuha Uesugi, seize ans, futur moine, était le garçon le plus heureux de la Terre.

Il traversa sa chambre d'un pas allègre, introduisit une petite clé dans la serrure d'un tiroir et en sortit un cahier à la couverture cartonnée. Son journal. LE journal, dans lequel il consignait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les Nittle Grasper, son groupe fétiche, et plus particulièrement son idole, le génial chanteur Ryûichi Sakuma.

Il le posa sur son bureau, l'ouvrit à la dernière page écrite et, d'une main que l'émotion faisait un peu trembler, inscrivit :

_MERCREDI 18 JANVIER_

Kami, je n'en reviens pas. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer… Une chance que je me sois trouvé aujourd'hui chez Eiri, à Tôkyô, sinon j'aurais raté ça… et je crois que je ne m'en serais jamais remis.

Pour tout dire, je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'une juste récompense pour être un frère si attentionné. Shûichi est malade ; rien de grave, une bête grippe, mais j'ai tenu à passer chez Eiri voir s'il n'avait besoin de rien (et surtout comment il s'en sortait entre son manuscrit à rendre et les soins à son petit geignard ; shûichi est un vrai pot de colle en bonne santé, je n'ose imaginer combien il doit être pénible malade… et Eiri n'est pas réputé pour sa patience !). Bref, n'écoutant que mon dévouement, j'ai sauté sur ma moto et ai filé droit à Tôkyô.

Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère avait donné à Shûichi, mais quand je suis passé le voir il dormait comme une souche, abruti par un produit ou un autre ; pendant ce temps, Eiri travaillait à son roman, pour lequel je sais maintenant que la date butoir est dans deux jours… Donc, quand on a sonné à la porte, je me suis tout naturellement proposé pour aller ouvrir. Et il était là, devant moi…

RYÛICHI SAKUMA EN PERSONNE.

Toujours aussi beau. Encore plus beau et sexy que la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, Kumagorô entre ses bras. Je donnerais cher pour être un jour à la place de ce lapin, Kami sait que je vendrais mon âme !

Il m'a souri, m'a salué et m'a complimenté sur ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux ; j'ai alors réalisé qu'il m'avait pris pour mon frère, mais quoi d'étonnant ?

En fait, il était passé prendre des nouvelles de Shûichi. Après avoir réfréné à grand peine la pulsion qui me poussait à me jeter sur lui, je l'ai fait entrer et l'ai conduit à la chambre de Shûichi, qui avait plus ou moins refait surface, et ils ont parlé boutique un petit moment. Et c'est en repartant, alors que je le raccompagnais à la porte, que Ryûichi m'a proposé d'aller passer quelques jours au ski avec lui.

RYÛICHI SAKUMA M'A INVITÉ À PASSER DES VACANCES EN SA COMPAGNIE!

Après cela, mes souvenirs sont un peu flous… Je crois que je me suis rattrapé au chambranle de la porte, car mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus. J'ai accepté, bien évidemment… Bien évidemment ! Les études, père, Mika peuvent aller au Diable, hors de question que je laisse passer une occasion pareille ! Ryûichi et moi en tête-à-tête pendant une semaine entière comme deux amis, comme… je n'ose l'écrire… deux amants… Ce qui me fait penser, nous allons sans doute partager la même chambre d'hôtel ?

L'émotion me submerge, je n'arrive plus à écrire. Ryûichi a dit qu'il me téléphonerait pour m'en dire plus, à partir de maintenant je n'existe plus que dans l'attente de ce coup de fil.

Béni soit Shûichi pour avoir attrapé cette grippe providentielle. Tout compte fait, mon beau-frère est un type bien.

À suivre…

Alors, bon, mauvais ? Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente de les emprunter le temps de cette courte histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_LUNDI 23 JANVIER_

Il vient de m'appeler ! À l'instant, de sa voix si belle et sensuelle, il vient de m'exposer les détails de notre séjour au ski.

Mais, bon sang, ces cinq jours ont sans doute été les plus longs de mon existence. C'est bien simple, j'ai passé les 120 dernières heures (en dehors de quelques moments de sommeil habités de rêves… que la décence m'empêche de retranscrire ici… mais tellement réels…) à attendre que mon téléphone sonne. Et il n'a pas arrêté. Mayu, Sanami, Keiko, Ai, j'en passe et des meilleures, des filles dont je serais incapable de me rappeler le visage, toutes ont choisi ce moment pour se rappeler à mon souvenir ! Je sais bien que j'ai pour principe d'assurer le SAV, mais là… j'avais des choses plus importantes en tête !

Mon Ryûichi adoré a tout de même fini par me rappeler. Notre séjour au ski est confirmé, et nous partons dimanche prochain pour shiga Kogen, dans les Alpes japonaises. L'endroit est, paraît-il, formidable pour skier, et notre hôtel « confortable et fonctionnel ». Il propose tout un tas de services et d'activités, mais j'ai surtout retenu qu'il disposait de sources thermales aménagées. Ryûichi et moi dans un onsen… Après des heures de ski, il aura certainement envie de se détendre, et je connais des tas de manières de se relaxer…

J'imagine déjà son corps mince et musclé, si sexy et en même temps si mâle, ondulant sous mes caresses et… je préfère arrêter là, j'en ai déjà des vertiges.

Petite ombre à ce tableau idyllique, nous ne serons pas seuls comme je l'avais cru. Noriko, assistante clavier des Nittle Grasper et, accessoirement, meilleure amie de ma sœur Mika, sera là aussi avec sa fille de six ans, Saki.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'un joli brin de fille comme elle soit mariée à ce vieux gâteux de professeur Ukai. Il a au moins vingt-cinq ans de plus qu'elle ! Bon, d'accord, Ryûichi a quinze ans de plus que moi… mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Ce Tetsuya Ukai a tout du vieux pervers, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, à l'occasion de ce fameux jeu télévisé où Shûichi et moi… bon, enfin, il m'a fait froid dans le dos. Rien que de l'imaginer avec Noriko en train de… Non, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Et le plus fort, c'est que Noriko en est folle amoureuse. Je crois bien que je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.

Ceci étant, je ne comprends pas non plus ce que mon frère trouve de si fantastique chez Shûichi. Non pas qu'il ait jamais rien dit de pareil, d'ailleurs, il ne cesse de le traiter d'idiot et menace sans arrêt de le mettre à la porte… mais attendu qu'il reste avec lui, c'est qu'il doit bien l'aimer, non ?

J'avoue l'avoir trouvé pas mal au début. Avant qu'il n'ait les cheveux roses… Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ryûichi, mais c'était parce qu'il copiait son style. En fait, il n'a pas grand-chose à voir, et l'original est mille, que dis-je, un million de fois mieux !

Mais je digresse… Je disais donc, nous serons quatre pour ce séjour à la neige, Noriko, sa fille, Ryûichi et moi. Il me semble que Ryû-chan (jamais je n'oserais l'appeler ainsi en vrai, mais là j'en profite !) m'a parlé d'une éventuelle cinquième personne, mais que rien n'était sûr… Sans doute une amie de Noriko. Enfin, ce n'est pas très important, l'essentiel est d'être dans la même chambre que Ryûichi Sakuma. Je ne pense pas que Kumagorô ira se plaindre si nous faisons un peu trop de bruit lors de nos… activités nocturnes, pas vrai ?

Mais, Kami, le temps va me paraître TRÈS long jusqu'à dimanche prochain.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente de les emprunter le temps de cette courte histoire !

Merci Sssoco pour ta review, c'est très gentil et encourageant! A présent, place au...

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_DIMANCHE 28 JANVIER_

Je crois bien que le sort s'acharne sur moi.

La journée avait pourtant merveilleusement commencé. Ryûichi m'avait donné rendez-vous à 10 heures au pied de N-G Productions. Comme je ne voulais pas être en retard, je suis arrivé un peu en avance… à 9h15, en fait, et encore ! Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais été là-bas à 8 heures. Pour tuer le temps, j'ai pensé à toutes les choses que nous allions faire dès ce soir, Ryûichi et moi. J'y ai si bien pensé que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, en fait, mais quand Noriko est arrivée, au volant d'un van de location, j'étais passablement… excité…

Enfin, bref, j'ai déposé mes affaires dans la voiture, sous le regard quelque peu soupçonneux de Saki. Je crois bien qu'elle se demandait encore si je m'étais teint les cheveux ou non… Ah, les gosses !

Ryûichi n'étais pas avec elles, mais il est arrivé peu de temps après, portant un gros sac et tout essoufflé. Les joues roses (mais d'un rose délicat, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?), les cheveux en bataille, plus sexy et délicieux que jamais.

Il s'est excusé de son retard (très relatif, si vous voulez mon avis) et a expliqué que Kumagorô ne retrouvait plus son bonnet. Ce faisant, il a tiré de son blouson le lapin rose et, effectivement, celui-ci portait un ensemble en polaire blanc du plus bel effet.

Nous étions à présent au complet, et je me demandais ce que nous attendions pour partir. Comme j'ouvrais la bouche pour poser la question, Noriko a déclaré :

« Ah, enfin ! Il arrive. »

Il arrive ? Mais de qui… Et soudain, je me suis rappelé. L'éventuelle cinquième personne. J'en avais déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'une amie de Noriko, mais là… Tout à coup, j'ai senti le monde s'écrouler tout autour de moi. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne.

« Tôma Seguchi ! ai-je crié, paniqué. Tôma vient avec nous ?! »

Alors là, le rêve venait de virer au cauchemar. Pour être tout à fait franc, mon beau-frère me terrifie. Je sais pourtant qu'il aime profondément Mika et idolâtre Eiri, et c'est justement là le problème. Ce type est manifestement prêt à TOUT pour défendre les personnes qui lui sont chères, et s'il vient à s'aviser que j'ai des vues sur son chanteur…

« Mais non, c'est pas Tôma, a répondu Ryûichi. Il est à New York depuis deux jours. C'est… » Et il a désigné quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Petit, rouge comme une pivoine, des cheveux noirs en pétard, et soufflant comme un bœuf en traînant un sac presque plus gros que lui ; voilà ce que j'ai vu en me retournant, et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour identifier…

« Suguru ! a lancé Noriko en lui adressant de grands gestes. Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour partir ! »

Suguru Fujisaki, clavier de Bad Luck, et accessoirement cousin de Tôma Seguchi. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je le connais bien, mais les rares fois où je l'ai rencontré m'ont laissé l'impression d'un petit mec râleur et prétentieux, aussi ennuyeux qu'un dimanche de pluie. Un joyeux drille, quoi ! Mais pourquoi Diable l'a-t-on invité ?

Fujisaki a salué tout le monde (me gratifiant au passage d'un hochement de tête assez froid), a déposé son sac dans le van, et nous voilà partis !

Le trajet jusqu'à la station de sports d'hiver de Yakebitaiyama a duré près de trois heures trente, en tenant compte de la pause déjeuner de midi. Je m'étais tout naturellement assis à droite afin de pouvoir admirer (me repaître, me rassasier) à loisir du divin profil de Ryûichi Sakuma, tandis que la petite Saki visionnait un dessin animé sur un lecteur de DVD portable et Fujisaki bouquinait un gros pavé de livre écrit en anglais ; j'imagine que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a envie de se faire mousser.

Pas de chance, Ryûichi parle anglais couramment !

Enfin, j'ai pu mettre à profit ces trois heures et demie pour fantasmer librement sur les six jours à venir… et plus particulièrement les nuits !

XXXXXXXXXX

Yakebitaiyama est une station de ski moderne et conviviale, et le Prince Hôtel véritablement immense. Bâti tout en longueur, blanc et élégant, il m'a fait songer à un paquebot de croisière. Noriko nous a dit qu'elle y était déjà venue avec son mari, et qu'il était « très bien ». Je veux parler de l'hôtel, bien sûr ! Tandis que nous sortions nos affaires de la voiture, elle nous a énuméré tous les services proposés et, Kami, je ne savais pas que les Nittle Grasper avaient un contrat avec la chaîne hôtelière Prince ? Fujisaki l'écoutait religieusement, le petit bêcheur.

Malheureusement, j'aurais dû en faire autant. J'aurais au moins été préparé à recevoir la tuile gigantesque qui s'est abattue sur ma pauvre tête. Car, tenez-vous bien, arrivés devant la porte 525, Noriko m'a avisé avec son enthousiasme habituel qu'il s'agissait de la chambre que j'allais partager avec… Fujisaki.

À cet instant-là, j'ai eu l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Quelle déité malveillante ai-je bien pu offenser pour mériter cela ? Une semaine de vacances à la neige avec Ryûichi Sakuma, mon idole, mon Dieu, l'homme le plus sexy de la Terre, et il faut que je fasse chambre commune avec FUJISAKI ? Ce gosse mal embouché, ce petit prétentiard, cette crevette ?! À ce niveau-là, ce n'est même plus une punition mais de la torture. De la cruauté gratuite.

J'étais dans un tel état de choc que je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre. Noriko m'a tendu la clé, une carte en plastique argenté, et s'en est allée dans sa propre chambre, en compagnie de Saki et de Ryûichi qui, en s'éloignant, a agité Kumagorô dans ma direction.

Bien faible consolation, mais au moins il a pensé à moi. Ce petit geste a mis du baume sur mon cœur endolori.

J'écris ces lignes alors que Fujisaki est dans la salle de bains. Dire que ce pourrait être mon Ryûichi adoré à sa place, nu sous la douche, séparé de moi par un mince panneau de bois… Les gouttes d'eau roulent sur sa peau, épousant les lignes de son corps parfait… Mouillés, ses cheveux sont presque noirs, et il les écarte de devant ses yeux d'un geste lent, renversant dans le même temps la tête en arrière pour offrir sa gorge parfaite à la caresse de l'eau chaude…

Voilà ce qui devrait m'attendre à côté, et non la maigre carcasse de ce gamin qu'on croirait sorti tout droit du CM2 ! Imaginer la même chose avec… Non, c'est par trop épouvantable. Ma santé mentale ne résisterait pas à pareille évocation.

Je ne peux donc que rêver de Ryûichi en attendant de le revoir demain… Mais, Kami, ce n'est pas ainsi que j'avais imaginé ma première nuit ici !

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente de les emprunter le temps de cette courte histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_LUNDI 29 JANVIER_

La nuit a été calme ; Fujisaki a le sommeil aussi lourd que celui de mon frère, et sitôt au lit il n'a plus bougé. Une chance qu'il ne ronfle pas… J'en ai profité pour faire le point sur cette première journée et relativiser ma réception ; s'il m'était impossible de rien faire la nuit, j'allais agir le jour ! Justement, les choses sérieuses commençaient dès aujourd'hui.

Comme nous l'a dit Noriko, le Prince Hôtel dispose de tout un tas de services. Hier soir, après avoir posé nos bagages, nous sommes allés louer nos équipements de ski. Et c'est là que j'ai appris que Ryûichi Sakuma était un snowboarder hors pair (d'après Noriko). Minute… Snowboard ? Jamais de ma vie je ne suis monté sur l'une de ces planches. Ryûichi a déclaré qu'il adorait le snow, que c'était « bien plus amusant que le ski » et a demandé qui, en dehors de Noriko et lui, savait en faire aussi.

Il semblerait que les Grasper, en plus d'être unis sur scène, le soient aussi beaucoup dans la vie de tous les jours. Apparemment, « Piko Piko Nori-chan » et « Ryû-chan » s'entendent comme larrons en foire et ont l'habitude de ce genre d'escapades de « détente ». Je me demande si Tôma les accompagne aussi… J'ai une imagination fertile, mais se représenter le directeur de N-G, portant chapeau et pardessus à col de fourrure, en train de dévaler une noire sur une planche de snow requiert des efforts particulièrement importants.

Je devrais peut-être demander à Fujisaki… Après tout, ce sale môme est le cousin de Tôma et il doit savoir des tas de choses sur les Nittle Grasper, et Ryûichi, que j'ignore. C'est décidé, dès ce soir j'entreprends ce nab- Fujis- ce très cher petit Suguru. Que cette promiscuité forcée serve au moins à quelque chose !

Je digresse à nouveau… Nous en étions donc à louer du matériel, et force m'a été d'avouer que jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu l'occasion de pratiquer le snowboard. Maigre consolation, c'était aussi le cas de Fujisaki. Je n'aurais jamais supporté que ce petit bêcheur me colle une valise dès la première descente. Je n'aurais pas toléré qu'il s'en aille frimer devant Ryûichi alors que j'aurais été cantonné à l'arrière sur mes skis !

Entendant cela, Ryûichi s'est exclamé : « Hé bien, vous n'avez qu'à essayer, juste pour voir ! »

Nous avons essayé. Et nous avons vu.

Je jure sur ma vie que plus jamais je ne remettrai les pieds sur un de ces engins de malheur. C'est bien simple, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il était possible de tomber autant en une seule journée… Je suis pourtant un skieur passable, mais là ! En avant, en arrière, sur les côtés, il n'y a que sur la tête que je n'ai pas chuté, et encore il s'en est fallu de peu. Ryûichi avait beau m'encourager (et, Kami, comme il était mignon dans ce blouson vert amande, Kumagorô fourré dans l'entrebâillement de son col !), il m'a été totalement IMPOSSIBLE de parvenir à diriger cette maudite planche !

Le seul point positif de cette journée épouvantable est que Fujisaki ne s'en est pas mieux sorti que moi. Cette petite vipère n'est-elle pas allée déclarer que « comme moniteurs, Ryûichi et Noriko ne valaient rien » ? Comment a-t-il osé ! Insulter de cette façon mon Ryûichi, qui a daigné nous accorder une journée de son précieux temps ! S'il n'est pas content, ce morveux n'à qu'à s'inscrire à l'école de ski avec Saki ! C'est lui qui n'est pas doué, un point c'est tout.

Si je profitais du fait que nous partageons la même chambre pour l'étouffer sous un oreiller pendant son sommeil ?

Kami, j'ai mal de partout. À peine le repas du soir achevé, Fujisaki et moi nous sommes retranchés dans notre chambre, et même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer, je suis certain qu'il souffre autant que moi !

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je dois me résoudre à abandonner le snowboard. J'ai tout essayé ! Mais je tiens à la vie, et tant pis si je dois passer la semaine entière à skier en compagnie de Fujisaki, qui a qui a clamé haut et fort qu'on ne le reprendrait plus jamais sur un snow.

Je crois que je vais méditer un peu. Il faut que je sois détendu, demain, pour endurer la présence de ce sale gosse… Je dois dire que, pour un peu, il me ferait regretter Shûichi !

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente de les emprunter le temps de cette courte histoire !

Merci à Spicy marmelade et Cornichon pour leur review. Et en avant pour le...**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_MARDI 30 JANVIER_

Mon supplice ne prendra-t-il donc jamais fin ?

Je savais en me levant que la journée ne serait pas terrible ; du moins, toute la partie ski. Moi qui avais imaginé, avant de venir ici, passer de longues heures en compagnie de Ryûichi (je sais ce que vous allez penser, mais non : simplement à skier ensemble, en tout bien, tout honneur ! Je ne parle pas d'après), ai dû me coltiner Fujisaki toute la matinée. Toute la matinée ! Et, croyez-moi, ce type est loin d'être un cadeau.

Shûichi étant du genre pleurnichard, j'ai toujours cru qu'il exagérait quand il parlait de son claviériste. Sans arrêt des « Fujisaki par ci, Fujisaki par là », avec des airs de persécuté, si bien que j'étais prêt à laisser au dit Fujisaki le bénéfice du doute (bien qu'il soit apparenté à Tôma Seguchi et que, les rares fois où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait une tête à claques).

J'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter.

Honnêtement, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré personne d'aussi imbuvable. Je veux dire, mon frère est loin d'être d'un abord facile, et il peut se montrer franchement désagréable, mais au fond de lui il a bon cœur, et quand il était plus jeune il était très gentil. Fujisaki EST jeune, et déjà plus revêche qu'une surveillante d'internat. Vu la tête qu'il tirait ce matin, dans la navette qui nous conduisait aux pistes, il y avait vraiment de quoi se demander pourquoi il avait accepté cette invitation à la montagne. Ce n'était tout de même pas à cause de moi qu'il faisait une bobine pareille ?! Je sais bien que je ne l'ai pas franchement accueilli avec des fleurs, dimanche… et que j'ai du mal à cacher l'exaspération qu'il m'inspire, mais bon ! Il a mon âge, ce n'est plus un gamin, qu'il agisse en adulte, enfin !

Bref, Noriko et Ryûichi ayant décidé de partir surfer ensemble, Fujisaki et moi nous sommes retrouvés en tête-à-tête sur les pistes. Et, comme ni lui ni moi ne connaissions le coin, nous avons bien été contraints de le rester toute la matinée. Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que nous avons fini par devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, oh non ! La vérité est que nous n'avons pas cessé de nous envoyer des vannes.

À ma décharge, c'est lui qui a ouvert les hostilités en se plaignant de ce que j'avais choisi une piste trop difficile. Je lui ai dit que, s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à skier tout seul et qu'au moins je serais débarrassé de sa déplaisante présence. Je crois bien qu'il n'a pas aimé cette dernière réflexion… Il a répondu qu'il ne serait jamais venu ici s'il avait su qu'un « pervers dans mon genre » devait y être aussi et, à partir de là, a débuté un échange d'amabilités choisies. Toutefois, autant il est facile et amusant de chambrer Shûichi, qui est d'aimable disposition, autant Fujisaki est une véritable épine ; nous sommes néanmoins restés ensemble, de peur de nous perdre.

À midi, cependant, le marmot s'est soudain calmé et a proposé une trêve, le temps d'aller déjeuner dans un restaurant d'altitude. J'avoue que j'avais l'estomac dans les talons aussi ai-je accepté sans hésiter ; et puis, de temps en temps, il faut se montrer conciliant, pas vrai ?

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le restaurant. C'est alors que, tandis que nous faisions la queue à la caisse, j'ai réalisé avec horreur que j'avais oublié mon portefeuille à l'hôtel.

Méga tuile. Comme nous avons des forfaits à la semaine, je ne me suis pas inquiété de savoir si j'avais de l'argent ou non sur moi… Et là, au moment de payer, pas un Yen !

Que faire ? Je n'allais pas tout à coup quitter la file sous le prétexte que je commençais un régime ? En plus, j'avais une dalle monstre. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de… demander à Fujisaki de me prêter de l'argent. Il n'a d'ailleurs rien dit quand je lui fait la demande, après lui avoir expliqué la situation, mais son petit sourire narquois en a dit bien plus long que tout ce qu'il aurait pu répondre.

Petite enflure.

Pendant que nous déjeunions, Fujisaki a reçu un coup de fil de Noriko nous informant que Ryûichi, Saki et elle avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi à la patinoire, et elle voulait savoir si nous souhaitions les rejoindre. Et comment ! Tout plutôt qu'un après-midi à échanger des vacheries avec Fujisaki ! Nous avons donc rapidement regagné la station.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yakebitaiyama dispose, pendant la saison hivernale, d'une petite patinoire en plein air. Quand Fujisaki et moi sommes arrivés, Noriko et Saki y évoluaient déjà sous l'œil de Ryûichi, accoudé à la barrière, Kumagorô assis à côté de lui. À peine nous a-t-il vus qu'il s'est précipité sur nous (ah, il m'a même pris la main… la main !) et nous a entraînés vers la cabane de location de patins.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patineurs en ce début d'après-midi, et je dois dire que j'ai passé les plus belles heures depuis le début du séjour. Premièrement, j'ai pris le prétexte ne pas savoir très bien patiner pour ne pas lâcher le bras de Ryûichi de toute la séance (je crois bien qu'après ça, j'aurais pu mourir sans regrets) ; deuxièmement… j'ai pu savourer le spectacle de Fujisaki en perdition sur ses patins. Il ne sait pas en faire ! Il n'a pas arrêté de se vautrer ! Il était tout bonnement RIDICULE ! J'avoue ne jamais avoir autant ri de ma vie.

Je dois cependant reconnaître qu'il a persévéré, mais en vain ; au bout du compte, assez dépité, il a quitté la glace et est allé tenir compagnie à Kumagorô qui paraissait s'ennuyer un peu sur la barrière. Et je suis resté collé à Ryûichi qui, je me dois de le dire, patine comme un Dieu – mais y a-t-il quelque chose pour laquelle il n'excelle pas ?

En rentrant le soir à l'hôtel, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de jubiler, alors que Fujisaki faisait quelque peu grise mine. La journée était mienne !

Jusqu'à ce que, après souper, Noriko propose un karaoké.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un karaoké à l'hôtel ! C'est tout à fait possible dans le nôtre. Et quoi de mieux pour des musiciens ?

Sauf que je n'en suis pas un.

Pour tout avouer, je chante comme une casserole. J'aime pourtant chanter – dans ma salle de bains, principalement. Ce n'est pas que j'ai une voix affreuse, mais je chante faux.

Jusqu'à ce soir, cela n'avait jamais été un problème.

Mais quand Ryûichi, après avoir chanté quelques chansons de sa voix divine, m'a tendu son micro, j'ai soudain pris conscience que j'allais me couvrir de honte devant mon idole dont la voix si pure avait enflammé les salles de concert les plus célèbres du Japon et des États-Unis !

J'ai commencé par refuser, arguant que je ne savais pas chanter et que j'étais juste venu pour les écouter. Mais Saki a insisté, Fujisaki riait d'un air condescendant, et quand Ryûichi m'a dit « Tu ne veux pas chanter avec nous, Tat-chan ? » d'un air un peu déçu, j'ai cédé. Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à Ryûichi Sakuma quand il vous fait ces grands yeux de chiot perdu ?

J'ai mis ma fierté sous moi… et j'ai chanté.

Kami m'est témoin, plus jamais ! Noriko et Saki étaient pliées de rire, Fujisaki ricanait comme une hyène, et Ryûichi n'a pas pu non plus retenir son hilarité. J'avais l'impression que même Kumagorô se moquait de moi !

Rouge comme un coquelicot, je suis tout de même allé jusqu'au bout du morceau (la décence m'ayant tout de même empêché de choisir une chanson des Nittle Grasper, sachant que j'allais la massacrer !), et après ça je n'ai plus ouvert la bouche de la soirée.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, personne ne m'a demandé de « bis ».

J'ai quitté la soirée un peu avant la fin pour écrire ces lignes. Fujisaki ne va sans doute pas tarder à arriver… Je vais me mettre au lit et éteindre la lumière, je n'ai pas envie de voir sa tête. Ah, et je vais laisser mon sac traîner devant la porte de la salle de bains, avec un peu de chance il se prendra les pieds dedans !

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente de les emprunter le temps de cette courte histoire !

Merci à Spicy marmelade, Kris et Evendim pour leur review, et direction le...

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_MERCREDI 31 JANVIER_

La journée du mardi ayant été ce qu'elle a été, je pensais que celle-ci ne pourrait être que meilleure… Disons… qu'elle n'a pas été pire. Et elle aurait même pu très bien finir, mais…

Enfin, commençons par le commencement.

Contrairement à la veille, nous avions décidé d'aller skier tous ensemble, Fujisaki et moi sur nos skis, Ryûichi et Noriko sur leurs snowboards. La matinée était belle, pas très froide, bref ; un temps idéal pour aller descendre quelques pistes.

Et, en effet, quelques descentes plus tard, nous nous éclations tous comme des petits fous. Noriko et Ryûichi s'amusaient à se tirer la bourre et, entre deux virages, je profitais du spectacle de mon idole dévalant sans efforts les pistes noires les plus redoutables.

Vraiment, le temps comme notre humeur était au beau fixe, et Fujisaki et moi avions même (presque) complètement oublié de nous chambrer.

Jamais nous n'aurions imaginé qu'une nappe de brouillard s'abattrait sur la montagne, et que cette riante journée se changerait en cauchemar. Tout s'est passé très vite. Le ciel s'est soudain chargé de nuages blancs et, avant que nous ayons eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, nous nous sommes retrouvés plongés dans une vraie purée de pois !

Une chose pareille ne m'était encore jamais arrivée, mais je peux jurer d'une chose : je ne veux plus JAMAIS que ça se reproduise ! En quelques secondes j'ai perdu tous mes repères. Impossible de distinguer la gauche de la droite, le haut du bas, sans parler de l'impression d'avoir la tête prise dans une boîte bourrée de coton. Visibilité nulle, et la sensation que la neige se confond avec les nuages, en un mot : l'horreur !

Dans ce genre de situation, il faut à tout prix éviter de paniquer ; après tout, il n'y avait qu'à suivre la piste pour arriver en bas… Le seul problème, c'est que la piste semblait avoir disparu. Et elle n'était pas la seule… Ryûichi et Noriko aussi !

Fujisaki, lui, était toujours là, collé à mes basques (même si j'avais du mal à le distinguer dans cette brume), et je vous garantis qu'il n'en menait vraiment pas large.

J'ai appelé et appelé… pas de réponse. Il nous fallait nous rendre à la terrible évidence : Fujisaki et moi étions seuls. À nouveau. Et manifestement perdus.

Donc, ne pas paniquer et continuer à descendre. J'ai fait part du programme à mon camarade d'infortune qui a commencé par garder le silence puis, au bout d'un moment, a dit d'une voix mal assurée qu'il ne se « sentait pas très bien ».

Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça… Bon gré, mal gré, je suis remonté à la hauteur de Fujisaki qui s'était laissé tomber dans la neige, et dont le visage était vraiment très blanc. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et j'ai eu peur qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Vous parlez de vacances !

Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait un peu difficilement, alors je l'ai secoué, puis comme il ne réagissait pas, je lui ai collé une claque. Et alors il a vomi… quand je vous dis que c'était un cauchemar…

Enfin, après ça, il a eu l'air d'aller mieux et nous avons lentement repris notre descente. C'était hallucinant, on n'entendait que le crissement de nos skis sur la neige gelée et notre souffle. Une expérience unique, certes, mais que je n'ai aucune envie de réitérer un jour !

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un secteur complètement boisé, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que nous avions quitté la piste. Des épicéas partout, émergeant du brouillard comme des fantômes. Pour un peu, j'en aurais mouillé mon pantalon.

Seule bonne chose, Fujisaki était si secoué qu'il en oubliait de m'agonir de reproches. D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas guide de montagne, et ce n'était pas parce que je passais en premier que j'ouvrais la route.

J'étais tellement occupé à éviter les arbres que je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus de neige sous le bout de mes skis, et je me suis soudain senti tomber. Mille pensées ont défilé dans ma tête, c'était la fin de la piste, j'étais tombé dans un précipice, j'allais mourir là et ne plus jamais revoir Ryûichi.

Un cri terrible s'est élevé dans ma gorge, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de franchir mes lèvres j'ai touché le fond du ravin, un bête dénivelé de moins d'un mètre dix ; mais vous avouerez que se sentir chuter sans rien voir est tout de même terrifiant !

Et alors que je me remettais de mes émotions, ce boulet de Fujisaki m'est tombé dessus.

Je ne m'attarderai pas sur notre errance, mais tout à coup le brouillard s'est levé et nous sommes retrouvés presque au pied d'une piste verte que nous avions mainte fois dévalée la veille. Après quoi nous avons facilement regagné la station et, mon cerveau recommençant à fonctionner, j'ai eu l'idée de téléphoner à Noriko qui a paru très étonnée d'entendre que nous étions toujours dehors ; apparemment, Ryûichi et elle pensaient que nous étions allés nous réfugier dans une quelconque crêperie le temps que le ciel se dégage !

Je lui ai expliqué ce qui était advenu à Fujisaki, et nous avons convenu de nous retrouver tous à l'hôtel.

XXXXXXXXXX

À peine avions-nous mis un pied dans le hall de l'hôtel que Ryûichi s'est jeté sur nous et nous a serrés contre lui à nous étouffer. J'imagine que Noriko lui avait narré notre mésaventure… et bien qu'assez piteux de ce qui venait de nous arriver j'ai tout oublié en me retrouvant entre les bras de mon Ryûichi adoré. J'en ai même profité pour fourrer ma tête dans le creux de son cou et, Kami ! son odeur m'est montée à la tête. J'aurais pu rester ainsi des heures ! Mais ailleurs que dans le hall d'un hôtel… Et, comme Fujisaki avait été assez ébranlé par ce qui s'était passé, nous avons décidé de finir la journée sur place.

C'était ma chance ! J'ai aussitôt suggéré d'aller nous détendre un peu dans la source thermale aménagée dans l'une des ailes de l'hôtel, proposition accueillie avec enthousiasme par tous, même par Fujisaki qui a estimé qu'un bon bain ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une grande salle vitrée qui laissait voir autour et au-dessus de nous un paysage magnifique.

Mais je n'avais que faire du panorama alors qu'un spectacle bien plus captivant se trouvait juste sous mes yeux ! Ryûichi Sakuma, étoile au firmament de la gloire dont l'éclat rayonne dans tout le Japon et au-delà… nu devant moi.

Le monde avait cessé d'exister, réduit tout entier à la silhouette parfaite de l'objet de toutes mes convoitises. Kami, il est si beau… Personne, homme ou femme, ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Perdu dans ma contemplation de cette vision divine, j'ai lâché la bride à mon imagination qui s'est aussitôt emballée et m'a emporté dans des contrées interdites hantées de rêves prohibés mais si délicieusement pervers… C'était trop !

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la chaleur, de l'excitation ou, plus vraisemblablement, d'une combinaison des deux, mais ma vision s'est tout à coup troublée et, avant que j'ai pu faire un seul geste, j'ai disparu sous l'eau, incapable de remuer un membre. Je suffoquais ! J'étais stupidement en train de me noyer dans un onsen !

J'ai soudain senti qu'on me sortait la tête de l'eau (par les cheveux ; merci Fujisaki) et je me suis mis à tousser et cracher. En reprenant mon souffle, j'ai vu Ryûichi penché sur moi, ses beaux yeux bleus emplis d'effroi. Noriko, derrière lui, paraissait assez inquiète et Fujisaki me regardait d'un air entendu et, du moins m'a-t-il semblé, quelque peu narquois. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il va mal terminer ce séjour.

Inutile de dire qu'après tant « d'émotions », la soirée ne s'est pas prolongée bien longtemps… Le repas achevé, tout le monde est allé se coucher. Sitôt que j'aurai posé mon stylo, je me replongerai dans le souvenir du corps sublime de Ryûichi. Je ne pense pas que je vais beaucoup dormir cette nuit…

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente de les emprunter le temps de cette courte histoire !

Merci à Lulu342, Spicy marmelade et Kris pour leur review! Place maintenant au...

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

_JEUDI 1er FÉVRIER_

Il est 2 heures du matin, et Fujisaki est en train de mourir. Son agonie étant assez bruyante, elle m'empêche de dormir aussi j'en profite pour consigner par écrit les événements de la journée écoulée.

Pas de ski ce matin. Saki était fatiguée et refusait catégoriquement de s'éloigner de sa mère. Comme elle commençait à pleurnicher, (mais comme les gosses sont capricieux, de nos jours !) Noriko ne l'a pas mise à l'école de ski et a proposé que nous allions tous nous promener en raquettes, voir les singes qui vivent dans le coin.

Oui, des singes. Il existe à Shiga Kogen une colonie de macaques du Japon, des singes de montagne qui ont la particularité d'adorer se baigner dans les nombreuses sources thermales de la région.

Saki a aussitôt poussé des cris d'enthousiasme, imitée par Ryûichi. Il aime tant les animaux, je me souviens de cet après-midi que nous avons passé au zoo… il était si mignon dans son costume de lapinou… tout simplement à croquer !

Donc, sur le coup des 10 heures, nous voilà gaiement partis, raquettes aux pieds. Je m'attendais à un trajet long et pénible, mais non ; on trouve des singes assez près des stations de ski à Shiga Kogen, sans doute sont-ils habitués à la présence des hommes, et plus particulièrement des touristes ; nous n'étions certainement pas les seuls à venir admirer les célèbres macaques.

Nous n'avons pas mis très longtemps à trouver un petit groupe de ces singes. Quatre individus au poil épais et gris, au visage rose vif et aux yeux ronds qui barbotaient d'un air béat dans une source fumante. Quand ils les ont vus, Saki et Ryûichi ont à nouveau eu la même réaction : ils sont demeurés figés sur place, la bouche ouverte, avant de se mettre à rire avec ravissement. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel air émerveillé chez mon Ryûichi adoré, une expression si différente de celle qu'il arbore en concert, et qui me ferait presque peur. Dans ces moments-là, il dégage un magnétisme si animal qu'il en devient un prédateur prêt à dévorer quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route. Demandez à Shûichi si vous ne me croyez pas !

Mais là, c'était un gamin que j'avais devant moi. Il avait l'air si heureux de voir ces singes qu'il en rayonnait.

Je l'idolâtre quand il a ces yeux de loup féroce sur scène ; mais quand il se comporte comme le gentil petit simplet qu'il est parfois, c'est moi qui le dévorerais tout cru, vous pouvez me croire !

Noriko et Fujisaki se tenaient un peu en retrait et bêtifiaient aussi devant les singes. Passant à côté du gnome, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser :

« Des membres de ta famille, Fujisaki ? »

Ce à quoi ce sale môme a répondu :

« Mais très certainement ; de ma famille par alliance. Tu es bien le beau-frère de mon cousin Tôma, n'est-ce pas, Uesugi ? »

Quand je le disais, que ce type était une épine. D'une plante vénéneuse, en plus.

Enfin, je l'ai consigné au Diable et ai décidé de me consacrer uniquement à Ryûichi. Mon grand bêta avait tiré Kumagorô de son blouson et lui montrait les macaques tout en lui expliquant… des choses et d'autres. C'est alors que j'ai eu une idée brillantissime (et pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ?) et me suis emparé de mon téléphone portable, non pour appeler quelqu'un mais pour utiliser sa fonction appareil photo. Et je ne me suis pas privé de mitrailler. Seulement Ryûichi, bien entendu, qui aurait envie d'une photo de Fujisaki ? Il était tellement craquant, tout heureux au milieu de ces singes.

Et soudain, le drame. Alors que je prenais une dernière photo, l'un de ces stupides macaques a bondi sur moi et m'a chipé mon téléphone. Je me suis aussitôt précipité à sa suite, mais l'animal avait déjà détalé et courait dans la neige en brandissant victorieusement mon portable. Et impossible de le rattraper ! J'imagine combien je devais avoir l'air ridicule, à poursuivre ce quadrumane imbécile, mais il fallait impérativement que je récupère mes photos de Ryûichi ! Les autres, bien évidemment, étaient tordus de rire, surtout ce petit morveux de Fujisaki, et c'est décidé, cette nuit je l'étouffe !

J'ai fini par acculer le singe contre une congère et étais sur le point de récupérer mon téléphone quand ce crétin d'animal s'est jeté à l'eau, avec le portable ! Toutes mes photos perdues ! Des photos uniques !! Plus jamais une occasion pareille ne se représentera !!

J'étais effondré. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire, à la fin, pour mériter tout ça ?!

Le seul (infime) avantage est que, depuis, je ne suis plus importuné par les appels de mes ex.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'après-midi a été tranquille. Nous avons skié quelques heures, avons dîné le soir au restaurant avant de finir la soirée dans un petit bar sympathique.

Et, alors que j'étais plongé dans un rêve des plus torrides en compagnie de Ryûichi, Fujisaki a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de renoncer à son existence terrestre.

Bon, d'accord, j'exagère encore. Il n'est pas en train de mourir. En fait, cette petite nature semble n'avoir pas digéré quelque chose de ce repas ou du précédent et, depuis près de deux heures, il se vide bruyamment dans les toilettes. C'est ignoble et, bien évidemment, impossible de fermer l'œil. Qu'il décède ou qu'il se remette, mais qu'il le fasse VITE !!

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente de les emprunter le temps de cette courte histoire !

Merci à Spicy marmelade et Kris pour leur review, j'apprécie vraiment! A présent, direction le...

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

_VENDREDI 2 FÉVRIER_

Pourquoi ? Mais POURQUOI ?

Ne passerai-je donc pas une seule bonne journée au cours de ce séjour ?

J'avais le champ libre ; après sa mauvaise nuit, Fujisaki avait décidé de rester à l'hôtel et Noriko, bonne âme, s'était dévouée pour lui tenir compagnie. Avec Saki à l'école de ski, Ryûichi et moi étions seuls tous les deux. SEULS ! C'était l'occasion ou jamais de tenter quelque chose, et peut-être même… d'arriver à mes fins !

La journée était à nouveau magnifique, le ciel clair, le froid vif, et j'étais sur les pistes en compagnie de l'homme pour lequel j'étais prêt à vendre mon âme ; pour qui j'aurais fait n'importe quoi.

Nous étions seuls, et déjà mille idées envahissaient mon esprit, la plupart, il me faut l'avouer, assez peu recommandables. C'était ma chance, c'était LE jour, et je n'avais pas eu à souffrir jusque là la maussade présence de Fujisaki sans avoir finalement droit à une récompense. Les Dieux se montraient enfin cléments avec moi.

Du moins je le croyais… Je n'avais pas fait quatre descentes en compagnie de l'homme de ma vie que, alors que nous faisions la queue devant un télésiège, j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler.

Il s'agissait d'un prénommé Shô, un camarade de lycée avec lequel j'entretenais d'assez bons rapports. La tuile ! J'ai fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, en pure perte. Quelques instants plus tard, il nous avait rejoint et nous expliquait d'un air réjoui qu'il était venu passer le week-end à la neige avec quelques copains. J'ai aussitôt pressenti le pire… à juste titre, car lesdits copains ont soudain débarqué, près d'une dizaine de gars de mon lycée, amateurs de déconne et de virées en boîte avec lesquels il m'arrivait régulièrement de sortir. Ils ont ouvert de grands yeux en reconnaissant Ryûichi et ont aussitôt entrepris de lui poser dix mille questions. J'étais désespéré, mais Ryûichi paraissait bien s'amuser en leur compagnie et, à ma grande horreur, leur a proposé de rester avec nous pour la journée. Vous pensez bien que les autres n'ont pas refusé ! Et, en effet, ils nous ont collé au train jusqu'à la fermeture des pistes. Je n'ai RIEN pu tenter. Rien. Vous n'imaginez même pas quel a pu être mon supplice de voir mon idole, mon étoile, accaparée par cette bande de lourdauds. Il était à deux cent coudées au-dessus d'eux, inaccessible. Et je n'osais rien dire car j'imagine qu'il devait croire que la présence de mes « amis » me faisait plaisir. Ces crétins se sont même pris en photo avec lui. J'en aurais pleuré.

C'est donc avec un soulagement incommensurable que j'ai vu arriver la fermeture des pistes. J'allais enfin être débarrassé de cette troupe d'attardés mentaux tout juste bons à sortir des blagues de niveau CP ! J'ai du mal à croire à ce que je suis en train d'écrire, mais ils étaient parvenus à me faire regretter Fujisaki !

Mais, alors que je pensais être enfin libre de profiter de ce qu'il restait de la journée avec mon Ryûichi en sucre, cet imbécile de Shô n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'inviter à sortir en boîte avec lui et les autres joyeux drilles ! Avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'envoyer au Diable, Ryûichi a déclaré que c'était une excellente idée et que j'avais sans doute envie de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de jeunes de mon âge plutôt qu'avec des « vieux comme Noriko et moi ». Il m'a assuré qu'il comprenait tout à fait ce besoin de sortir un peu de mon côté et m'a tapé sur l'épaule avec un petit clin d'œil fripon.

Je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot que mes « amis » s'éloignaient déjà après m'avoir fixé l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Je n'en revenais pas ; ils avaient tout décidé sans même me demander mon avis !

Je n'en voulais bien évidemment pas à Ryûichi, qui croyait sincèrement me faire plaisir en m'encourageant à sortir avec mes « copains ». Mais, que ce crétin de Shô soit trois fois maudit !

XXXXXXXXXX

La soirée en boîte a été… très moyenne. J'avoue qu'en temps normal je me serais bien amusé à boire, danser, draguer et délirer, mais là, j'avais vraiment la tête ailleurs. Je ne cessais de me demander ce qu'était en train de faire Ryûichi… J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas être là en cet instant, d'autant que mes camarades ne cessaient de boire et devenaient de plus en plus lourds au fil des heures. Ces abrutis ont fini par se mettre tellement minables que nous nous sommes fait jeter à la porte à 3 heures du matin ! Au moins, j'étais enfin débarrassé d'eux et je suis rentré à l'hôtel.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est ce matin, au réveil, que j'ai appris l'épouvantable nouvelle.

Alors que j'émergeais péniblement des brumes de ma courte nuit, la vipère (a.k.a. Fujisaki), m'a demandé si j'avais passé une bonne soirée avant de me raconter (et je jure qu'il jubilait !) la sienne.

Ryûichi, Noriko et lui avaient donné un mini concert devant les clients du Prince Hôtel.

Je ne sais pas comment ceci a été décidé, ni où ils ont trouvé du matériel ; le fait est que, avec Fujisaki en place de son cousin et l'incomparable Ryûichi Sakuma au chant, ils ont joué plusieurs morceaux de Nittle Grasper et de Bad Luck.

Et j'ai raté ça.

J'ai raté ça à cause d'une bande de débiles dont l'intellect flirte allègrement avec la moquette. Tandis que j'endurais les blagues idiotes de ces attardés, Ryûichi chantait avec ces yeux de loup qui me donnent le frisson…

C'est officiel, je suis maudit.

J'imagine que je devais être décomposé, car Fujisaki a ajouté que c'était dommage que je n'ai pas été là, mais que Saki avait pris des photos et qu'elle pourrait me les montrer.

Qu'attendre des photos d'une gamine de six ans ? Ma parole, ce nabot se payait ma tête !

Je jure que si je viens à croiser Shô avant la fin de ce séjour, je l'étrangle.

À suivre…

Bonne vacances à ceux qui en ont, et bonne fêtes de fin d'année à tout le monde!


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente de les emprunter le temps de cette courte histoire !

Merci Spicy marmelade et Kris pour vos reviews! Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin, et c'est le...

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

_SAMEDI 3 FÉVRIER_

Ce jour était le dernier que nous devions passer à la neige, et je m'étais juré que, quoi qu'il advienne, je tenterais quelque chose. J'étais si désespéré que j'étais prêt à tout… quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter par la suite, même s'il fallait pour cela mettre mon âme en gage… Et cette fois, j'allais y arriver !

En premier lieu, me débarrasser de Fujisaki. Il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens de le faire, en dehors de l'éliminer physiquement, je veux dire.

Il ne me restait donc qu'une alternative, et tant pis pour ma fierté : je savais qu'en faisant cela j'allais mettre en péril mon intégrité physique, j'allais sans nul doute en baver et atrocement souffrir, mais puisque c'était mon Ryûichi qui allait m'initier, je pouvais TOUT endurer !

Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, suis allé louer un snowboard et ai demandé à Ryûichi d'être mon professeur.

Il a accepté avec un enthousiasme enfantin, m'a saisi par le bras et, avant que j'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il m'avait entraîné dans un des télécabines qui conduisent en haut des pistes du Mont Yakebitai.

Et nous voilà à nouveau seuls tous les deux (je ne compte pas Kumagorô pour une personne, bien que Ryûichi semble être d'un tout autre avis), Noriko ayant accepté de faire un peu de baby-sitting, je veux dire d'aller skier avec Fujisaki. Certainement l'instinct maternel qui a parlé, vu qu'il a l'air à peine plus âgé que Saki.

Je disais donc, nous voilà seuls sur les pistes – très verglacées en ce début de matinée – de Yakebitai Yama. Ryûichi, dans une forme éblouissante, faisait admirer à Kumagorô le paysage vertigineux qui s'offrait à nous.

C'est à cet instant-là que, pour la première fois, l'ombre d'un regret m'a effleurée. Ne venais-je pas de m'embarquer dans une terrible galère ?

Tant pis, il n'était plus temps de faire demi-tour, et c'est moi qui, en premier lieu, avait demandé à Ryûichi de me conduire sur une « piste difficile » afin d'être à même de « faire des progrès ».

J'y étais, il fallait que j'assure. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas de sitôt !

Et soudain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Était-ce la frustration accumulée tout au long de la semaine… ou l'air des sommets qui m'est monté à la tête… ou, tout simplement, l'expression innocente de mon Ryûichi adoré qui a donné un coup de fouet à mes hormones ?

Toujours est-il que je me suis jeté sur lui.

Tout s'est passé très vite, mais je revois encore la scène avec une clarté accrue : mes bras qui se referment sur mon idole et l'attirent avec force pour l'écraser contre moi ; ses grands yeux pleins de surprise, si candides et confiants ; son expression qui change et se mue en effroi… alors que je me sens partir dans la pente redoutable et que je l'entraîne avec moi !

Il a réussi à se rétablir et a tenté de me retenir par le poignet, en pure perte. J'ai roulé le long de la piste, et la dernière chose que j'ai entendue, avant que tout ne disparaisse sous un épais voile noir, a été Ryûichi qui, de sa voix toujours aussi divine, criait mon nom.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'hôpital Municipal de Nagano n'est pas un lieu que j'avais pensé visiter un jour. J'imagine que les autres s'étaient sensiblement dit la même chose avant de se retrouver dans ma chambre, arborant qui un air contrit (Noriko), désolé (Ryûichi) ou goguenard (ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser ?). Quant à Saki, elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son ennui et ne cessait de geindre « On s'en va bientôt ? », pendue au bras de sa mère. Sale gamine.

S'imaginait-elle que j'avais envie de rester là, moi ? Moi qui souffre d'une double fracture tibia-péroné à la jambe gauche, et vais devoir me traîner sur des béquilles pendant des semaines, sans parler de ce plâtre qui pèse des tonnes !

N'oublions pas non plus que je vais me faire accueillir de belle manière une fois de retour à la maison. Noriko, qui est la meilleure amie de Mika, s'est portée volontaire pour lui passer un coup de fil ; Kami, je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'elle se mette en mode haut-parleur pour entendre tout ce que ma chère sœur a dit à mon propos ! Elle tenait même à me parler, mais Noriko, qui est décidément quelqu'un de très bien, lui a dit que je dormais. Enfin, ce n'est que partie remise, et j'ai le sentiment que cette fois je vais déguster… Et si je passais ma convalescence à Tôkyô, chez Eiri ?

Je suis donc consigné dans cette chambre d'hôpital jusqu'à demain, jusqu'à ce que Noriko vienne me récupérer pour me ramener à Tôkyô. De là, Mika, ma sœur adorée, se fera sans nul doute un plaisir de me convoyer jusqu'à Kyôto et profitera du trajet pour m'exprimer en profondeur sa façon de penser.

En dépit de l'ennui manifeste éprouvé par certains de mes compagnons de groupe (je ne citerai personne), ceux-ci sont restés avec moi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Et, au moment de partir, après que tout le monde m'ait salué, Ryûichi s'est penché vers moi et, lentement, a déposé un baiser sur ma joue.

Un baiser ! Mal centré, en plus, presque au coin de la bouche. Il m'a souri, a exhibé sa peluche en disant que Kumagorô me souhaitait une bonne soirée, et il est parti, me laissant en état de choc mais euphorique, avec le souvenir indélébile de ses lèvres pressées contre ma joue.

Il aura fallu attendre le dernier jour, et que je me casse une jambe, pour que Ryûichi M'EMBRASSE.

Maintenant, je ne regrette plus un seul instant de ces vacances. Car désormais, chaque nuit, je sentirai la caresse de ces lèvres de velours sur ma joue, sur ma bouche presque et, Kami, je n'avais encore jamais senti quelque chose de plus doux !

Une autre nuit très courte en perspective…

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente de les emprunter le temps de cette courte histoire !

Voilà, c'est terminé... Merci à Spicy marmelade et Kris pour leurs reviews, et à tous ceux qui auront lu cette histoire dont voici l'épisode final, le...

* * *

**Chapitre X**

_DIMANCHE 4 FÉVRIER_

Pas grand-chose à dire du voyage de retour, sauf qu'il a été un peu plus rapide que l'aller, que nous sommes partis plus tôt, et qu'il a été (du moins pour moi) assez inconfortable car j'ai dû rester dans la même position près de trois heures, la jambe gauche étendue, tandis que Saki et Fujisaki se partageaient tant bien que mal l'autre bout de la banquette.

La petite en a profité pour fièrement me montrer les photos qu'elle avait prises lors du concert improvisé de « Bad Grasper » avec l'appareil numérique de sa mère. Pas trop mal, dans l'ensemble, si l'on tient compte de l'âge du photographe… Le seul ennui, c'est que ce sont presque toutes des photos de Noriko. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Saki… Il y a aussi trois photos de Fujisaki (mais pourquoi ?), et même une de Kumagorô ! Celles de Ryûichi sont malheureusement presque toutes floues. Là encore, mon Ryû-chan adoré bouge beaucoup sur scène, et il a un déhanché à faire se damner n'importe qui. Enfin, il y en a tout de même une qui est très réussie, celle qu'a prise Noriko et où il tient Saki dans ses bras. La gamine a promis qu'elle me l'enverrait par mail. Toujours ça de gagné !

Nous sommes arrivés à Tôkyô vers midi, et Mika nous attendait déjà dans le hall de N-G Productions. Elle est sortie en nous voyant et, Kami, elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours ! C'est tout juste si elle a salué Noriko et Ryûichi, a superbement ignoré Fujisaki, m'a saisi par le bras sans tenir compte le moins du monde de mon état et m'a jeté dans sa voiture. Quelle brute ! Je parie qu'elle fait marcher Tôma à la baguette !

Ryûichi, adorable comme il est, a placé mon sac dans le coffre et, alors que Mika avait déjà mis le contact, s'est penché à ma vitre et m'a dit, avec un grand sourire :

« On s'est bien amusés, pas vrai Tat-chan ? Il faudra qu'on remette ça, na no da ! »

Sur quoi ma sœur a effectué une raide manœuvre, et nous avons filé vers Kyôto.

Bien évidemment, j'ai eu à subir les doléances de Mika pendant tout le trajet ; mais, quoi, je n'avais tout de même pas fait EXPRÈS de me casser la jambe ! Manifestement, soit Ryûichi n'a pas parlé des circonstances de « l'accident », soit Noriko a jugé plus sage de ne pas les répéter à ma sœur.

De retour à la maison, j'ai cette fois subi les foudres de père, qui a crié haut et fort qu'Eiri et moi finirions par le faire mourir avant l'heure. Tu parles ! J'ai eu quelques échos de ses frasques de jeunesse… mais il aurait été assez malvenu d'en parler en cette occasion.

Au final, je suis consigné six mois à Kyôto, avec obligation de ne pas m'éloigner de la maison en dehors de mes heures de lycée et de service au temple, et sous le coup d'une aggravation de peine à la moindre incartade. Six mois ! Avec un peu de chance, d'ici le mois prochain, tout sera oublié. Contrairement à Eiri, je suis doué pour faire le chien couchant…

De toutes manières, tant que je traîne ce maudit plâtre, je ne peux pas faire autre chose qu'attendre… et repenser, encore et encore, à tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Ryûichi Sakuma au cours de cette semaine.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuha reposa son stylo et referma son fidèle cahier à couverture cartonnée. Il le déposa dans un tiroir qu'il referma à clef, puis alla s'allonger sur son lit. Ce plâtre était vraiment une malédiction… dire qu'il en avait pour des semaines à se le traîner, sans compter les séances de rééducation !

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix aussi ferma-t-il les yeux et, avec un soupir béat, se laissa aller au souvenir du contact des lèvres veloutées de Ryûichi contre sa joue… juste au coin de sa bouche.

En fin de compte, la vie était belle.

FIN


End file.
